The Alters Play Monopoly
by Mal Is My King
Summary: Mike is on a date with Zoey and the Alters have promised him they'd be quiet, but when they are bored Svetlana pulls out a certain board game and the drama begins. Will Mike get his perfect Date? Will the alters get along? Will they ever actually start the game without arguing?


**Hay guys, this is based off something I found on Tumblr and is extremaly random so yeah...**

**This is just outta fun so don't hate me XD**

**Also just for this fic lets say Mal and the others came back, but Mal was weak so the others could controll him. **

**Peace :D**

"Hey Mike." Zoey said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek after opening the door.

"Hey Zoey." Mike replied blushing.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Zoey said dragging him to his car.

They were going on a dinner date but Mike was still a little concerned. He and the personalities had a chat the night before as Mike wanted to take Zoey on a nice, peacefull and UN-interupted date for once. The alters had promised to be quite for the night but they were not the most trust worthy group of people. Mal had even agreed so he was being really cautious. Since when was he going to believe Mal.

"We don't have to go.." Mike said quietly. But Zoey still heard him. She knew he didn't like going out places, with his personalities and all, and knew he did it to make her happy, she also knew he got really embarassed if one did something wrong, and that he was scared that she would get embaressed by him. But Zoey didn't care if he messed up, she loved her boyfriend just the way he was.

"Mike, everything will go fine, just wait and see." Zoey said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Mike started the car.

In Mike's Mind:

The personalities sat around a table bored, Mal was there but he was chained to his chair, which was chained to the floor.

"Ey yo, I'm freakin' bored, can we like put some music on or somethin'?" Vito asked.

"No music, ya whippersnappers! All your loud music and electric thinga mijigs. Back in my day-" Chester started to complain and ramble on about things that happened in his day.

"Besides that, Vito your taste in music sucks!" Mal told the jersey persona.

"Ey!" Vito shouted.

"Hush mate, Mike's on a date remember, but he's right. It does." Manitoba pitched in.

"Oh yeah and gothic crap doesn't." Vito spat at Mal.

"Please, Skillet and Paramore are so much better than Eminem and B.O.B" Mal told him.

"No mates, ya have to go with Brad Paisley and Adam Brand. Now they are amazing." Manitoba said.

"Nah." Vito and Mal said together high fiving. Svetlana, who had been creepily quiet this whole time, rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" Mal asked.

"I'll ve back, zin a zeccond." Svetlana replied, And walked off.

"Weird." Manitoba said.

"Probably went to go and flip." Vito said.

"You have any idea Chester?" Manitoba asked but he had fallen asleep.

"Meh, at least he shut up." Mal said shrugging, Manitoba and Vito couldn't not agree with that.

"Aha now here we go." Svetlana said happily dropping a dusty, old, thin, rectangular box on the table.

"What da fug is that!" Vito cried. Svetlana rolled her eyes again and sat down. She dusted off the box and all the dust flew onto Chester who started coughing and woke up.

"What are ya punks trying to pull!" He yelled only to be shushed by Manitoba.

"Is that..." Mal started.

"Monopoly?" Manitoba finished.

"That hasn't been touched since when me and Mike were like the only ones here." Mal said.

"I found it in ze junk clozet." Svetlana said. "I thought we could play."

"Ey, beats doing nothin'." Vito said and the others agreed.

Svetlana opened the box and set up the game board.

"Have any of you actually played ze game before?" The gymnast asked. Mal nodded his head but the others stared blankley at the girl.

"Been on adventures mate." Manitoba said.

"Yeah, and I was charmin' da laidies." Vito pitched in.

"I don't have time for fun! Back in my day we didn't have board games we counted rocks!" Chester complained.

"Even ze Malevolant on haz played zis, what does zat tell you." Svetlana asked placing a hand on her hip. Mal glared at her and Manitoba whispered something to Vito who cracked up in laughter.

"Whats so funny!?" Mal demanded.

"Ma...mal BWAHAHA!" Vito tried to contain his laughter whilst explaining but failed... Miserabley.

"Peons..." Mal spat at the boys.

"Can we start playing now?" Svetlana asked, clearly unimpressed with the others.

"Fine how do we play twinkle toes?" Vito asked.

"Well I'll explain all the little rules as you stumble upon them, but here." Svetlana explained handing each of the alters $1500 monopoly dollars.

"Now choose your token." Svetlana said tossing down the little bag of tokens. Almost immeadiatly Manitoba reached over and grabbed the hat.

"Its mine back off.." He told the others, who gave him strange looks.

"Well I'm takin' dat car." Vito said grabbing the race car.

"I'll take the money bag." Mal said grabbing the token.

"Svetlana chooses the cute little doggy." Svetlana said choosing the dog.

Mal whispered something to Vito, who started cracking up and then Vito whispered it to Manitoba who picked him up by his necklace. (It's a strong necklace."

"What did ya say 'bout my sheila?" He spat at Vito, who looked as though he was ready to sprint.

"Mal said it not me!" He squealed. Manitoba then dropped Vito who scrammbled to his seat and then shot a very dark glare at Mal.

"Don't you be comparing my shealia to no dogs." He spat. With that Mal started laughing.

"Ya lucky ya chained to that chair mate." And with that Manitoba sat back down.

"Svetlana says BEHAVE!" The russian girl screamed. The personalities looked at her surprised, Svetlana never told the guys off, not unless Mike was around.

"Now lets play." She said calming down. "What piece do you want Chester?" Svetlana asked.

"Meh, you ninnies and your fancy tokens back in-"

"Chester its a game, do you wanna play or not?" Manitoba asked, cutting off Chester.

"Fine, I'll use the darn horse." He mummbled picking up the piece.

"I'll be the banker!" Svetlana said chearfully.

"Ey yo, why not us!" Vito asked.

"Mal would rob ze bank," Mal showed a devious smile at this. "Manitoba do you want to?" Manitoba shook his head.

"Vito count to 10" Svetlana finished, challenging the jersey boy.

"Eh, one... Five, nineteen..." The others cracked up laughing and Vito blushed wildly.

"EY I never got taught no maths or nothin'!" He exclaimed and the others continued to laugh.

"Lets play!" Svetlana said, putting the last of the cards on the board.

"Ey what order do we go in?" Vito asked.

"Uh, How about the order we got here!" Manitoba suggested. The other personalities agreed.

"Zo it goes, Mal, Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba." Svetlana said and the others nodded.

Mal went to get the dice but couldn't reach as he was chained.

"Vito can you pass me the dice please?" Mal sighed and Vito grabbed them. He didn't give them to Mal though.

"Vito, the dice..." No answer "for fu-" Mal started but got cut off by Vito.

"Ey yo, what be all these dots up here?" He asked. The others face palmed.

"I NEED OUT! MIKE LET ME OUT! I'LL BE GOOD!" Mal screamed, only to be shushed by the others.

In the real world:

"Mike are you okay?" Zoey asked as Mike started rubbing his head.

"Fine, all good. Mal just started yelling." Mike replied.

"We can leave if you want..." Zoey said, gestering to the resturaunt door, but Mike shook his head.

"Its fine, Mal can't get out, he's chained down. But he hasn't been one to enjoy the others company... Hehe." Mike told Zoey. She shrugged and the two continued their dinner.

In Mike's mind:

Mal snatched the dice from Vito and rolled. Vito just sat there trying to figure out what the dots were.

Mal rolled 3.

"Gee great." The emo haired personality groaned sarcastically, he tried to move his piece but as he was chained he was JUST out of reach.

"Oh CMON!" Mal groaned. "Svetlana can you please-" Before he could finish Manitoba grabbed his lasso and moved it with that, knocking the bored off the table.

"FOR GODS SAKE!" Mal groaned. Svetlana looked as though she could blow a fuse and Vito had picked up the dice and started playing with them.

"I'm gonna die before we finish this arn't I." Chester complained. Mal perked up at this and Manitoba looked away sheepishly knowing he caused this.

This was gonna be a LONG night.

**Well thats the first chapter done! i also have fics on Wattpad isuperluvpineapples so check that out and I'll talk to you people later.**

**~Jay~**


End file.
